Jean Confronts His Loneliness
by swiftturkey
Summary: Jean attempts to cover up how Maroc's death has affected him, but the nights he spends alone drinking himself to sleep have seemed to spark worry into his comrades. In an attempt to escape his own mind, Jean takes a midnight visit to the stables.


9/14 edit ;

CHAPTER 2 will be released shortly, courtesy of my co-writer. we have greats plans for this series, and you should expect a regular flow of chapters in short time. we'll probably take turns writing chapters.

it was abuot midnight when Jean decidied to vsiits BUllfart, his sekret lover. he open the door of the stabel and didnt  
bother to cloze it as he rushed to his horse. teh moonlight streemed in thru the door, casting upon Bullfart and bringing  
out his best featuures.

"all ur featurees r ur best features" jean thought aloud as he ran his fingers thru da horses tangled, dirty mayne. jean  
didnt mind taht it was encrusted with dirt thoruhgout. Bullfart nickered in responsce, nudgingn into jeann's toucH. jean  
lauhged and bullfart didnt kno was that jean was only replacing da void in his chest that waz left by marco'z  
death. bullfart was convinced taht was they had was jenan was just using him cauze he was a lonely,drunk boi.

"bullfart u sure r lively today, u shuld get sum rest" jean slurred, he was _quite drunk_k. his slight suothern axcent  
was coming out wit his durnkn-ness, causing Bullfart to shivver at the sound of Jenans's voice. jean knew taht bullfart  
liked it when he used his axcent.

"wowe it sure is hot in here" jean slurred as he tugged off hiz jacket and diskarded in on the fence of teh stall. bullfart  
sniffed at it and nibble it a lil. "b-bullfart stop" jean forced a laugh as he clikced his tongue to get bullfarrt's attintion.  
bullfart look at jean and flikked his ears in curiosisity. jean found himzelf geting lost in bullfart's eyes. dey were the  
brownest of brownie browns, a cloudy puddle of mud atop Bullfart's dirty-crusted face.

bullfart sneezed an pawwed the ground wit his hooves in impatienence. jean confuse. bullfart swished his muddy tail left  
an right, a noise jean grew to love ovar the weeeks da two had spennt togetter alone, isolated frum others durring missions  
into wall maria, riding atop hills an stuff like dat. jean took a second to remember the fond memmories of taking care of  
bullfart; brushhing him seemed to be his favouritee. bullfart jus couldnt get enough of Jeanns touch.

jean, overcome wit his drunkeness and lack of sleep, lost his balance and fell forwaard. he clung onto bullfart's long face  
in attempt to right himsellf, but lackked the strength to do so. bullfart snorted and lifted his heaad in surprise. his  
snout accidentalaly rubb against the crotch of jeaan's troUSERs. jean **MOAN** at the friction an gET **BONER**

"b-bullfart.." jean yelped awkwardlyy as he righted himself, rubbing at the back of his neck an blushhing. but bullfart didnt

seeem to minnd, and infact had othre ideaas on hims mind. "w-wait" jean sputtetered, rushinng out of teh stall to retrieve  
sometihng. bullfart snorted quielty in impatience at the absensce of his parnter.

jean return a few minute later, with a horse mask equipped upon his head. bullfart nickered, rather sudecitvely in jeans  
opinion. teh two make eye contact, **LUST** spakrking between tem. the static electricity frum their boners was enough to  
light up the stable. bullfart nudged jeans mask, nibbling tentativley at the rubbery ear.

"i-i thought you deserved a reel man, not a cowward l-like my self" jean stuttered nerviously (and drunkenly), as he moved  
closer to bullfart. bullfart neighed lowly in response. jean paussed for a minnute, unable to look away from his lover.  
thhen he slowly strip , tossing his clothes into the stable hallway.

- a few minutes l8r -

"b-bULLFART i-i cant take it ANYMORE im going to EXCAULATE THE SEMEN" jean moan and then proceed to ejaculatate the semen.  
bullfart licked it up. jean PANT heavy. bullfart neighed loivingly and jean carress the horses long face. only then did he  
worry that if they werenent careuful wit this taboo relaitinshiop of theirs, they couuld very well get caught.

AN THEN jeean hear FOOTSTEPS AT THE DOOR  
"oshit oshit oshit" JEAN whispered as he crawled towards his pile of clothhes and quickly tore off his horse mask, the  
blinding light of a lantern shining in his eyes

"What the FUCK."

"noonononononoo noooooo nononononono" jean thought as he craned his neck upward  
and of all pEOPLE, CAPTAIN LEVI stood with the lanternn in his hand, arms crosseed an his face showing horror and disgust.  
he kicked the horse mask laying onn the ground and was_ SLIGHTLY_ arouse

"Kirschstein, just what tH_E HECKY DOODLE-DO_ do you think youre doing? did you  
seri_ously just fucking have sex with that damn horse i swear to god please tell me im fucking wr_ong."

"well u_m i.. i .. can exp_lain-" jean was aobut to crry. it couldnt end like this, wha t would bullfart do without him? who  
would come and visiisit him deep in the nighht and make sure he had enough sugar-cube anal beads to last until morning?  
who would brush his dirty ratchet tangles that sat atop his head and just happening to resemble what one might refer to as  
a horsees's mane?

"Ive seen a lot of horny brats in my time as captain,.. but this? this is.. just fucking weird." ("_and slightly arousing._."  
levi added under his breath)

jean starts to sob uncontrollobablyl. this is his end. the captain ravioli was going to murder him right here right now.  
he would enver have the chance ever again to let bullfart nibble on his fake rubbery ears as he wore the horse mask, giving  
bullfart the rightful appeanrnance of the mate he knew he dsereved.


End file.
